Talk:Zhed Shadowhoof
Name In the second Nightfall trailer his ingame name is shown as full name, with 2nd name, Zhed Shadowhoof. -- 08:31, 14 October 2006 (CDT) :I don't know what to say except i took it as they list it under this name. I gues it remains to see how it will be when the game is launched.--[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 14:13, 14 October 2006 (CDT) ::I changed the articles name to represent the actual NPC, who is called Zhed Shadowhoof :::Maybe just useless trivia, but Zhed is the only hero referenced with a last name (and a long one at that). Are they worried you're going to confuse him with all of the other Zheds in the game, or what? ;) -- Peej 09:34, 23 January 2007 (CST) ::::Yep, not very useful. He is the only one with a last name. Tahlkora has a last name too, but it's not used. Master of Whispers is the only hero referenced by title. Acolyte Jin and Acolyte Sousuke are the only ones with a rank title in their name, and Margrid is the only one with a kind of reputation suffix to her name ;) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:34, 23 January 2007 (CST) :::::Don't forget General Morgahn, he also has a rank in his name. Regarding last names, it seems to me that ArenaNet almost always gives non-humans last names (Zhed Shadowhoof, Talon Silverwing, Yorrt Strongjaw, Sariss Yassith, every non-human boss in the game except a select few such as Guardians), but there are plenty of humans with only one name. -- bcstingg (talk • ) 20:49, 23 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Yea, good point. And humans with both first and last names do sometimes appear without their last names, yet the non-humans doesn't seem to. But Factions did have Erys Vasburg though. Lo Sha and Kai Ying are likely just the names (no surnames), since these are obviously Chinese inspired names. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:49, 23 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Koss, like Tahlkora, also has a last name that's not used normally. However, remember it makes sense for both Koss and Tahlkora to not use their last names, given their circumstances. Capcom 00:09, 7 February 2007 (CST) Species One question, seeing as this guy is a Centaur rather than human, would disease still spread to him? Would he not be affected by similar things that depend on species? If so then I can see which Elementalist hero I'll be choosing. :) --Blobulator 02:58, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :Talon Silverwing spreads disease, I bet Zhed would too. --Raspberry8200 ::Wait, from my experience, Talon Silverwing does not spread disease to humans. --Ctran 21:18, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::Well I got him, and was battling some of those wierd variants of skales in I think it was the Marga Coast, it seems that disease in fact does not spread to him. --Blobulator 03:07, 31 October 2006 (CST) It has been mentioned in the Razah talk page that some tests should be done to confirm if Zhed is "human" with respect to Edge of Extinction in order to come up with a scientific basis for declaring Razah "human" or what. I can't do the test myself so I wanted to just mention it in here. Seva 18:14, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::Wellll when I was skill capping some skill, think it was Discord, our whole party was diseased except Zhed, and I was running around thinking about this. Either he's immune or just lucky, a real test could be done easily at the battle isle. Kamahl the Fist 11:39, 3 December 2006 (CST) :: I Don't think the battle isles is a good place to test it. That's a PvP Situation and I'm not sure if we're sure that the PvP mechanics are the same as the PvE mechanics. We've never had other species in pvP before, and for all we know they're considered "Human" there, but not in PvE! Lu Zon ::: Hit the Isle of the Nameless and use the ring around the Student of Disease. The explorable area shouldn't be using a PvP ruleset. --Valentein 11:47, 22 January 2007 (CST) Idle quote in Ring of Fire I saw an idle quote from Zhed in Abbadon's Mouth that goes something like "Which is worse? A live, corrupt human trying to take over the world, or a dead, rotting one trying to do the same thing?" Other heroes also have idle quotes specific to Tyria. I'm not sure how to work this into the article since it doesn't depend on your story progression in Nightfall. -- bcstingg (talk • ) 11:36, 22 January 2007 (CST) :Hmmm... interesting... is it possible for you to determine if the heroes non-NF quotes are region-based or also primary quest/mission-based? Not sure how it can be worked in yet, maybe start another block identifying it as non-NF for now. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 18:25, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::Getting idle quotes out of the heroes took a lot longer than I thought it would. I found out that it's not region-based (I got the same quotes in Kryta), and it may not even be campaign-based (Sousuke used the same quote in Tyria and Cantha). I got these quotes: ::Sousuke (North Kryta Province and Bukdek Byway): "Hmmm. Joko's Domain. Well, that could be snappier. Joko's Towering Palace of Doom!" ::Zhed (North Kryta Province and Abbadon's Mouth): "Which is worse? A live, corrupted human trying to take over the world, or a dead, rotting one doing the same thing?" ::Tahlkora (NKP): "An undead general in the Bone Palace? This we can handle." ::Morgahn (Bukdek Byway): "Kourna, Istan, and Vabbi have turned their backs on me, but Lyssa still hears my prayers. All is not lost." ::I've only seen these quotes, so they may just have a single non-Elonian quote (although Zhed's wouldn't make much sense in Cantha, and I didn't see him use one there to confirm) -- bcstingg (talk • ) 20:57, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::Hmm.. so you've always only seen that one quote from each of them when outside Elona? What's your current NF progress for that character? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 23:41, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::::I've finished Gate of Desolation, and my current primary quest is "A Deal's a Deal." I'll bet I'm just seeing hero quotes that aren't listed here rather than quotes unique to Tyria. I thought Zhed might be talking about the Lich with that quote, but he's talking about Palawa Joko. I'll update the hero pages with the ones I've listed here. -- bcstingg (talk • ) 00:16, 23 January 2007 (CST) ::::: I think the quote refers to Palawa Joko, not the lich. :::: The quotes usually differ with how far you are in the game. They're always somehow fitting to your current situation in Nightfall.. Play it through, and they'll change, play further, they'll change, start over, they change >.< --Slvrwolf His name Can it be that his name is from the movie of pulp fiction ? fotovince 13:51, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :Don't you think you should at least explain why you think that? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 23:05, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::Oh, come on, you've got to know that one! "Zed's dead, baby, Zed's dead"! But yeah, it's sorta far fetched. :P --Dirigible 23:13, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :::Actually I don't, haven't watched it before :P --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 07:50, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Ah sorry here the wiki link ^^ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pulp_Fiction_%28film%29 fotovince 11:03, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Hmm.. reading the part where Zed is mentioned, aside from having a name similarity, there's nothing in common, so it's gonna be pretty hard to justify a trivia link. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:36, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Well, Zed was a sex freak...aaaand Zhed is a horse... so that's sort of similar...and... can we still have Zed as trivia? Pweeze? :( --Dirigible 23:40, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::Lol, you can try I suppose, but given that most trivia that's only based on a similar (and not exact) name and those with weak references has been removed, not sure how long it'll stay there. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:23, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Hate this guy. Anybody else think this guy's an asshole? I think A-Net made a big mistake in not only giving us non-human hench/heroes, but forcing us to take some of them. I'm racist against centaurs. Spen 13:59, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :Any Prophecies junkie like me knows the feeling. After wading through horde after horde of Shiverpeak Bladehand, Maguuma Enchanter, Losaru Lifeband, Ramtha Brokenhoof, Horm Frostrider, ET CETERA, only to find in the end that Centaurs are not at all important to the Plot...and the only "friendly" one is Ventari, a stubborn old scion, well you can be a little frustrated. I either expected to have to eliminate them once and for all, or to have them capitulate in the end. I mean, you end up massacreing more of them than almost all other races in the game, except perhaps Stone Summit. But they lost at THK and Sorrow's Furnace anyways, so that is resolved. Centaurs, you never make peace with, and never "deal" with them either. Tengu are involved in Cantha in lots of places so they are fine. But Centaurs, no! Have to wait all the way until Nightfall until you can get bloody revenge - ohh, wait, but now you have to help out Zhed and the Veldrunners. And because of blackmail. That is just dumb >.> From what lore I can recall off-hand, centaurs in Prophecies attacked humans first, and so they are to blame for aggression. In Nightfall, Centaurs used to occasionally trade with humans and (I think) were oppressed by them until some recent time. So there is bad blood between them. But really, I can't bring myself to care for or about them after killing so many in Prophecies. So yeh, I have some issues with Zhed as an ally. He isn't even a super-good Elementalist either...needs AI improvement. ANet can give us non-human Heroes and Henchmen, but I think forcing a player to use them, especially if they do not sympathize with that race, is not a good idea. I don't have problems with Tengu in this regard because you never have to use Talon Silverwing (bad hench anyways!), and because there are numerous high-XP quests with Tengu in them on Cantha. They are more humanoid than Centaurs anyways, and twice as deadly in PvE. Avicara ftw! Especially Hyl Thunderwing, bane of IDS farmers the world round. ;) (T/ ) 20:54, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::Oh man, the AI IS horrible. I tried using an echo chain nuker on him, he would echo fireball instead of shower...whenever I put GoLE on him, he uses it before lower cost spells...Anybody have a build for this guy that DOES work? Spen 20:58, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::Every hero has an ideal build, usually one that is similar to the one they start with. Sousuke is a good fire-ele, Tahlkora is best with prots, Zhed uses water magic best. Make Zhed a water ele. I've used the following: Maelstrom, Ice Spikes, Deep Freeze, Water Attunement, Blurred Vision, Res Sig/Renew Life, and two others. Just try to recall what each hero used to have initially, and modify from there. --Slvrwolf :::I used to have trouble with hero AI too, until someone told me they use the skills farthest to the left first (usually), so if you want them to echo MS, put echo on the farthest left, followed by MS, not fireball.StatMan 14:41, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::::You all have seen different heros of the same profession handling the same builds differently? I must say I have not seen that. If I put a build on Sousuke, Zhed, or Vekk, they all three appear to handle it exactly the same. (Same for Dunkoro, Tahlkora, and Ogden.) Shadowlance 02:36, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Anon-added dialogue 72.66.126.224 added the following into the dialogue section: During the quest Weird Waters: :"The land is changed here, almost as if it thirsts, But I wouldn't expect a Two-Legs to feel it." The problem I see with that it is that Zhed has nothing to do with Weird Waters. I see the location of dialogue as the more important attribute than what quest was active... especially an optional quest. I temporarily removed it because I felt that it caused an inconsistency. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 02:27, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :Ok, the anon added it back, either ignoring or not seeing my messages. I'll let it stay there but will tweak the text. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 02:36, 17 May 2007 (CDT) ::I'm hallucinating.... >.< --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 02:46, 17 May 2007 (CDT) Latest anon edit: The Floodplain of Mahnkelon, during the quest Wierd Waters: :"The land is changed here, almost as if it thirsts, But I wouldn't expect a Two-Legs to feel it." I see 3 problems with that claim: #The quest Weird Waters is from Melonni and has nothing to do with Zhed. #Zhed does not appear in the Floodplain of Mahnkelon at all. #Is that a dialogue or a quote? If quote, then the quest is wrong because it is not a primary quest. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 02:02, 18 May 2007 (CDT) 72.66.126.224 You're right, it has nothing to do with Zhed. If you bring him along, he will speak dialogue, with his portait showing up. If needed, I have a screenshot where both Melonni and Zhed speak when Weird Waters is completed. (Sorry it took so long to respond. new to wiki.) http://img171.imageshack.us/my.php?image=gw915wi9.jpg The text might simply show up from the area, and perhaps it has nothing to do with the quest being active or not. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.66.126.224 ( ) }. :No problem, as you as you saw my concerns. I think it's really good that you managed to get a screenie of that. I'm thinking it's better to put that dialogue as part of Weird Waters instead of this article, since it's very much quest-specific (and not a primary quest). There's a dialogue section in quest articles where this fits perfectly (with a little mention that this occurs only if Zhed is in the party). The dialogue section for all hero/henchmen articles are more appropriately reserved for dialogue that you can always expect to get when you click on them (i.e. interact with them). And thanks for explaining! Happy editing :) PS: you might want to register an account so that your contributions get attributed to you. PS2: Use the "Show preview" button :) helps cut down on the number of changes that show up when ppl check for the latest changes. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:30, 20 May 2007 (CDT) form has anyone tried a form on zhed? that would just look weird... --26matrices 22:50, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :Err... why would it be weird? Zhed will just get replaced by the Avatar. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 04:05, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :: he loses 2 limbs.. would he take up less space in an avatar than in his normal body? ----26matrices 15:49, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :::Well, of course. Size change occurs from human to avatar, so it obviously functions the same. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:04, 21 May 2007 (CDT) Melee Range For some reason when I call a target in battle,Zhed usually gets as close as he can to the enemy before attacking or even casting a spell,is this a bug or am I doing something wrong?207.156.48.143 11:44, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :I'm guessing you have close-range skills equipped on him, as I can't see him doing that otherwise. Capcom 11:56, 12 July 2007 (CDT) No all his skills are ranged,and when he gets as close as he can,he usually uses his wand that I equipped on him before casting a spell. :This happens to me quite a bit, too.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 01:46, 15 July 2007 (CDT) ::Hmm, odd. Could you post his skill bar that he has when he rushes into melee range? Capcom 04:05, 15 July 2007 (CDT) He Seems to do it right after casting a spell,mostly Searing Flames.Tested it in the battle isles.He also seemed to stop after i put him on defend instead of fight,would that have anything to do with it? :I've never seen him go closer to enemies on purpose unless he had a close-range skill. If people who are having this problem could just post his skill bar, it'd be far easier to see if it's something else. Capcom 10:27, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::It's definitely a skill that's causing him to do it. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:03, 22 July 2007 (CDT) Pbaoe isn't used too well by AI. 18:51, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Ok after playing with the dummies(hehehe)with Zhed shadowhoof,he is aparrently getting in close range to use lava font,acolyte sousuke also seems to do this,so maybe any hero does this,i dunno,those are the only two i tested it with. :A little late, but lava font is a pbaoe spell, so it makes sense that they'd want to move up. Armor? My pvp character's Zhed has Ancient armor, but labeled as veldrunner armor. Is this normal, its kinda cool to get it for doing nothing :p.81.103.41.86 19:09, 30 July 2007 (CDT) Funny Quote once you choose to adventure with magrid. Att the mission where you have to save Kormir. when you grab the armors to disquise yourself, Zhed will make a funny comment. ''You are Mad! two-legs. And how am i going to get in? pretending to be your mascot? or something like that, lol :LoL, i'm gonna have to try that--74.114.224.156 16:56, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Yes, at Pogahn Passage, if you bring Zhed Shadowhoof with you, the dialogue goes like this. Zhed Shadowhoof: "You're all mad! You may be able to dress up as a Kournans, two-legs. But what am I supposed to be, your mascot?" User: "Margrid, hand me those manacles there, will you? Okay, now I'm going to put these on you..." Zhed Shadowhoof: "Grrrrr...ROOOAAAR!" User: "Okay.... Margrid...you put these on him." Margrid the Sly: "Don't worry, Zhed. I think I know what (character name here) has in mind." "User" refers to the party leader's character. They treat him as what I think as a horse. --Kieum90 20:19, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Yep, it's a hilarious Star Wars reference. King Neoterikos 21:30, 22 January 2009 (UTC)